


Smooth Marble

by Melinaa



Series: After he woke up [2]
Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, Layton's Mystery Journey
Genre: Gen, I was really inspired by the poeple on the PL Amino, It's a kind of Evil!Kat AU, Kat and Diane talking, Sequel, Thanks, ike Kat turning evil after Al's changing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melinaa/pseuds/Melinaa
Summary: It had been seven weeks and three days since Kat had visited Keelan Makepeace’s grave for the first time and three days since she had picked up doing it again.“Oh,” she heard a female voice say, “I didn’t know Papa had a girlfriend.”Kat’s head snapped towards the voice. “I was most certainly NOT Keelan Makepeace’s girlfriend,” she snarled defensively, some of her usual fierceness showing through.The woman tilted her head. “And… who are you then? What are you doing here?”Kat didn’t answer; she wouldn’t have known what to say anyway. So, she responded with a question, “Who are you?”“I don’t like people who can’t listen,” she sighed sadly and shook her head. “But you look rather sad, so I’ll be nice. I am Diane, my father’s daughter.” She





	Smooth Marble

**Author's Note:**

> Me again!  
> Like you read in the tags, I was heavily inspired by the people from the PL Amino (seriously guys, JOIN US, we are amazing!) especially by marshy who drew such amazing stuff after I wrote "Broken Pencil". She had the idea for an Evil!Kat AU and I'm... kinda just rollin' with it ^^ Thanks again marshy!  
> I hope you all like it!

Smooth Marble 

*

It’s been one weeks and four days since Al had woken up.

Well, at least his body.

His mind was dead. Her Al wasn’t alive anymore. He had died when Keelan Makepeace had fired his gun.

It had been seven weeks and three days since she had visited Keelan Makepeace’s grave for the first time and three days since she had picked up doing it again. Standing up, school, visiting Al, visiting Keelan. Sometimes she would do her homework while she was at the hospital, on other days, she would go home and have dinner first. It was strange asking this Al for advice. He could still help her as well as he had always been able to, yet it was something completely different. While she had sometimes been hurt by his snarky comments in the past, she found herself missing them now. Sometimes, she’d endure it, other days she’d have to pack her stuff and leave because she couldn’t bear this new Al.

Flora was worried about her but she was mostly happy that Al had woken up at all. She was getting along with this new version of him surprisingly well, a lot better than Kat in fact. Grandma Rosa did too. None of them had ever had a problem with their Al. They had all loved him, still did. How could they just accept and love this new Alfendi as well? He had murdered Al.

It was Monday. Kat liked Mondays. She had barely picked up anything from her lessons today. She would have worried and felt guilty about that earlier… but she realized she didn’t care. It wasn’t important anymore.  

So, after another exhausting math lesson, she had decided to leave school earlier. She had said that she didn’t feel well and would like to go home and then vanished when the secretary had turned around to search out a number to call for Kat to be picked up. Vanishing without anyone noticing, that was a thing her Al had taught her. Something that had driven her father almost mad when they had been children.

It hadn’t been raining for once, but a strong wind was blowing through the cemetery now that Kat was sitting there instead of in a classroom. She had her back against the tombstone behind her, her legs stretched out in front of her while she stared at the dates of birth and death engraved in Keelan Makepeace’s gravestone.

It was a nice one, black marble, almost black soil where someone had planted 14 forget-me-nots. The light blue created an extreme contrast to the otherwise black grave.

Kat had thought about bringing another forget-me-not to plant it there for Al. But then again, she hadn’t wanted to disrespect the grave and whoever looked after it. She didn’t know if Keelan had family left. Kat doubted it. Who wanted to have to do something with a criminal, a murderer like him? But, then again, people had always looked at her and her family funnily when they had defended Al. Maybe it wasn’t that unlikely that Keelan had a family left somewhere. Parents always loved their children, and Kat had heard that most murderers or psychopaths looked extremely attractive. Maybe Keelan had been such a good-looking man. Kat didn’t know. She had never seen a photo of him.

She raised her head when she noticed that she didn’t use his surname anymore. _Already being on first-name terms with him, hm, Kat?_

_Sitting at the grave of a man you don’t even know. Plus, he killed your brother. Are you sure you’re not as mad as him, Kat?_

She grimaced. She must have more in common with her brother than she had thought.

“I don’t even know what I’m doing here to be honest. You must be annoyed by me by now,” she said to the black gravestone in front of her. She had started talking with Keelan two days ago. Not a lot, just throwing out an occasional sentence, not more. No matter how talkative she usually was, Kat hadn’t had to say a lot these past weeks.

No one had come, not even if she had sat here for hours. Once, people had come by but not to visit Keelan. They had looked at Kat sitting there like it was the couch in her living room funnily as if they couldn’t understand anyone visiting the grave of the long-searched Jigsaw Puzzle Killer.

Well, Kat couldn’t understand it either.

Somewhere behind her, the gravel was scrunching. Kat couldn’t bring herself to get up and leave when she noticed the footsteps, that must cause the scrunching, coming closer though she was sure not to be able to stand another comment about her presence.

So, she kept her gaze straight towards the fourteen forget-me-nots, not even glancing up when the footsteps stopped right next to her.

“Oh,” she heard a female voice say, “I didn’t know Papa had a girlfriend.”

Well, that surely did the trick because Kat’s head snapped towards the voice. Keelan’s GIRLFRIEND?! The girlfriend of a murderer?! Sure.

She crossed gazes with the woman next to her. Kat guessed her around her age though she somehow looked a lot older. Her blonde hair was tied into a bun at the back of her head, and she was holding a single dark-red rose in her hands. Her face was untouched by tears, her skin like smooth white marble. Kat’s gaze got stuck at the woman’s perfectly straightened black dress; she suddenly felt wrong sitting here in her school uniform and her bright red jacket. Keelan had been a ruthless murderer, probably the cruellest of his time, but he was also a dead man that deserved some respect. She should at least have chosen a black jacket.

“I was most certainly NOT Keelan Makepeace’s girlfriend,” she snarled defensively, some of her usual fierceness showing through.

The woman tilted her head. “And… who are you then? What are you doing here?”

Kat didn’t answer; she wouldn’t have known what to say anyway. So, she responded with a question, “Who are you?”

“I don’t like people who can’t listen,” she sighed sadly and shook her head. “But you look rather sad, so I’ll be nice. I am Diane, my father’s daughter.” She gestured towards the grave.

Oh right, she had said “Papa” earlier. She scolded herself for not noticing.

Diane crouched down to place the black rose on her father’s grave. Katrielle watched her and suddenly felt like a fish out of water. She shouldn’t be here. She should give Diane the space to mourn her father properly. Keelan might have been the Jigsaw Puzzle Killer but he was also Diane’s father; Kat knew very well what it felt like to lose a father.

He really had a family. A daughter. Maybe Keelan had been one of these insanely attractive murderers. After all, Diane Makepeace was a rather attractive woman herself.

Diane patted the soil on the grave before she sat down next to Katrielle. “Now, I don’t like asking twice, so answer me: what are you doing here?”

“Thinking,” Kat replied not turning her eyes away from the writing on the gravestone.

She heard Diane sighing next to her again like her answer wasn’t unusual at all, like she found people thinking by her father’s grave every day. “Might I know your name? I find it rather unpersonal if we are sitting here and I don’t even know your name.”

Diane sounded nice. Kat glanced at her. She couldn’t believe that this girl should be the daughter of the Jigsaw Puzzle Killer. But, then again, she could. Diane was almost too nice, too charming. But Kat found that she couldn’t care less this moment.

“Kat.”

Diane laughed quietly. “What is it short for?”

“Katrielle.”

“Katrielle,” Diane sounded like she was testing out the name. Kat found herself drawn to her. She somehow liked the way Diane was pronouncing her name. “A really nice name indeed. I haven’t heard it anywhere before.”

“Thank you. My father was rather fond of unusual names,” Kat replied somehow amused. It was true, her father had liked unusual names. Katrielle. Alfendi. What would have come next if he’d had another child?

“Was? Did he die, too?”

“No. He disappeared along with Uncle Luke. Left me and my brother all alone six years ago.” Kat didn’t know why she told Diane this. Diane wasn’t just a stranger; she was also the daughter of a serial killer. She could already hear Al scolding her. But, no, her l was dead. The Alfendi sitting at home would lecture her about how she should be more careful. He wouldn’t threaten to cut her tongue in case she would ever do something as reckless as that again.

“Oh… I’m sorry,” Diane answered. Kat turned her head towards her. Diane had sounded and even looked truly sorry. She wasn’t acting. “But you had your brother, right?”

“Yes. Alfendi was always there for me after Flora moved out. Until now at least.”

That was when Diane didn’t respond. It made Kat turn her head towards the other girl. Diane looked to her father’s grave. Something in her face changed but Kat couldn’t quite put her finger on what it was. It was only when Diane turned her head towards her that Kat saw the grimace where her beautiful smile had been only seconds ago.

“Alfendi?” she whispered, her voice like steel, not velvet anymore. “Like in Alfendi Layton?”

Kat wasn’t stupid. She could put one and one together, like Diane had just done. Kat knew Diane knew who had murdered her father, and Diane knew she was the sister of her father’s murder.

Her silence was answer enough for Diane.

“Your brother killed Papa.”

“Yes,” Kat answered simply because what else could she say? Lying wouldn’t do her any good. She wrapped her arms around her knees and placed her chin on them. She was looking at Keelan’s grave but she knew Diane wouldn’t avert her eyes, not even for a second.

“Don’t worry,” Kat whispered, “your father managed to murder my brother, too. No need to kill me for revenge.”

“Your brother is alive. I just saw him today!” Diane rose her voice, and Kat found herself chuckling. Other people would feel fear, adrenaline would be rushing through their veins. Kat felt completely calm. Was she turning mad now, too?

“My brother is dead. His body might still be alive, but his mind isn’t. He’s… not my Al anymore.” Kat could feel her eyes water. A single tear rolled down her cheek. “And if you ask me, that’s even worse than a dead brother.”

Diane didn’t reply anything. Kat didn’t care. She kept talking. Finally, she could say all these things she hadn’t dared say to anyone out of fear they would send her to a therapist.

“Your father must have been an excellent shooter. Managed to kill Al’s mind but not his body. Truly remarkable. I saw the scar it left. It’s so tiny. You wouldn’t believe something so tiny could ruin the lives of so many.”

“I do believe. I find it hard to believe that something vital like water can be your death.”

They talked for hours. Not about things normal girls talked about.

But what was normal even?

If Kat wasn’t in such a fragile mental state, she would notice how wrong the things she and Diane were talking about were. She would notice Diane manipulating her. She would never say the things she was saying.

But she was feeling unwell. And Diane listened. Diane understood. Diane didn’t want to send her to a psychiatrist to talk about her problems.

It was only when it was getting dark that Kat realized for how long she had been sitting on the graveyard with Diane. Grandma Rosa and Flora would surely be worried where she was. They were used to her strolling around the city after school but never for so long. She apologized to Diane that she had to leave.

But Diane was understanding. She smiled. “I feel like we could have been great friends in another life, Katrielle.”

Kat tilted her head. “Why not in this life?”

“My dear Katrielle,” Diane chuckled and ran her fingertips across Kat’s hairline to order her unruly hair. Kat was hypnotized by her eyes. “Where would be the fun in that if I just told you?”


End file.
